Promise you'll look after him
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: Le shérif Stilinski a l'habitude de s'occuper des victimes de crimes violents. Il sait comment approcher les enfants qui ont été battus et agressés sexuellement. Sauf que cette fois c'est son fils. C'est Stiles. Sterek avec mention de Viol. (pas de la part de Derek)
1. Tu as l'habitude

**Coucou mes loulous, je vous retrouve en ce jour pour une nouvelle trad qui est bien différente de ce que je vous ai proposé jusqu'à maintenant. Je l'ai découverte par hasard et malgré certaines réticences, j'ai adoré cette fic en espérant que ce soit de même pour vous.**

 **C'est une fic de 5 chapitres, tous du point de vue du shérif Stilinski. Mais vraiment en totalité. C'est un Sterek mais cette fic se concentre surtout sur les relations entre Stiles et son père (pas d'inceste, non mais !) Si vous vouliez de la guimauve, passez votre chemin, elle n'est pas drôle sur tous les points et il y a beaucoup de flashbacks.**

 **J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de demander l'autorisation de traduire cette fic. C'est pas le genre de fic qu'il y a beaucoup en français donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Pairing : Sterek et Claudia/Shérif**

 **Disclaimer : Cette fic est à DiscontentedWinter et TW est à Jeff Davis.**

 **Spoiler : je n'en vois pas**

 **Gros warning de chez gros WARNING :** **mention de VIOL, c'est-à-dire une relation sexuelle non désirée. C'est seulement mentionné et pas explicite. Je n'approuve aucunement le viol que ce soit à l'encontre d'une femme ou d'un homme.**

 **Vous voilà prévenu, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait fuir mais je trouvais dommage de ne pas traduire cette fic tant elle est merveilleuse selon moi (j'adore le shérif) Aussi, un gros usage du présent, je sais que certains n'aiment pas mais ça me semblait approprié sur les scène du présent.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

-1-

Tu as l'habitude de t'occuper des victimes. Tu sais trouver le juste milieu entre compassion et strict professionnalisme. La dernière chose que veulent les autres personnes dans une crise, c'est un policier qui a besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Tu dois être un rock. La plupart du temps, pour les victimes et des fois, pour tes adjoints. Les répercussions, tu les réserve pour plus tard. Un fond de Jack Daniels fait en général l'affaire.

Tu sais que ça t'épuise. Tu es fatigué de voir le pire chez les gens. Des fois, tu as peur que le boulot n'ait endommagé quelque chose en toi et que c'est maintenant irréparable. C'est devenu une difficulté chez toi de ne pas penser tout le temps au pire chez les gens.

Tous les quelques mois, le service t'envoie faire une sorte d'atelier sur la gestion stress et sur leur stratégie de lutte. Comme tout le monde dans la pièce, tu t'assoies et tu acquiesce respectueusement quand un certain psychologue sédentaire te dit que l'alcool n'est pas une bonne solution pour régler des problèmes de pression au boulot

Tu n'achète jamais d'alcool deux fois de suite au même endroit. La dernière chose dont a besoin une petite ville, c'est que les gens sachent que le shérif a un problème de boisson. Ce n'est que quand tu es allé deux villes plus loin sur ton jour de repos pour aller chercher une caisse entière, une histoire sur le poste dans la tête au cas quelqu'un te reconnaitrais, que ça te vient à l'esprit, que tu as un satané problème et que ce n'est pas la façon de régler les choses.

Tu t'armes de courage et tu as appelé ce psychologue sédentaire.

C'est un processus.

\- 2 -

Ton enfant ne se taisait jamais. L'Adderall menait un combat perdu d'avance.

Un jour, quand ton fils avait environ treize ans, tu avais essayé de l'empêcher de faire le tour du voisinage pour se débarrasser de cet excès d'énergie. Une heure plus tard, il n'était toujours pas à la maison. Quand tu partis le chercher, tu le retrouvas en train de parler au Teckel des Kellerman. Sur le trampoline des Kellerman.

« Oui » tu lui dis en le trainant à la maison par le coude « c'est quand même une violation de propriété même s'ils n'utilisent plus le trampoline parce que leurs enfants sont maintenant à l'université »

« Mais papa… »

Rien de bon ne venait jamais d'une phrase qui commençait par 'Mais papa…'

« Mais Stiles » dis-tu pour le devancer puis tu soupiras en remarquant pour la première fois qu'il était pieds nus « Où sont tes chaussures ? »

Stiles baissa les yeux, surpris puis tortilla ses doigts de pieds sales. Puis il te regarda de nouveau, la tête penchée sur le côté « Um j'sais pas »

« Putain mais comment t'as réussi à perdre te chaussures ? »

« Je sais pas » Stiles haussa ses maigres épaules et plissa le nez « Hey, papa est-ce qu'on peut avoir un chien ? »

Treize ans et il pouvait toujours t'abasourdir « Tu viens juste de perdre une paire chaussure lacée à tes pieds et tu crois que tu es assez responsable pour prendre soin d'un animal vivant et qui respire ? »

Cela ressemblait à un coup bas mais c'était en quelque sorte moins cruel que la vérité. Stiles avait déjà plus de corvées qu'un enfant de treize ans devrait avoir. Toi et Claudia avaient déjà conclut qu'avec ton travail et son job à temps partiel, qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux devrait être avec lui avant et après l'école donc comme ça il ne serait pas un enfant livré à lui même mais quel plan imparable… Stiles faisait déjà la lessive et le plus souvent, la cuisine. Il savait même déjà passer l'aspirateur.

Il avait treize ans. Il ne réalisait pas à quel point un chien c'était du travail.

Stiles te fixa comme si tu étais un idiot « Mais papa, si je perds un chien, je pourrais le siffler ! Ca marche pas pour les chaussures »

 _Bien sûr gamin. Et tu n'auras pas à t'endormir en pleurant si on ne retrouve jamais tes satanées chaussures._

« Pas de chien » tu lui dis.

Son visage ne s'effondra pas. Au lieu de ça, il fronça les sourcils, déterminé et tu savais que tu n'allais pas finir d'en entendre parler. Tu posas un bras autour de ses épaules et tu le conduis à la maison, observant attentivement le chemin au cas où il y aurait du verre cassé.

Stiles mit environ une minute à formuler ce qui était sûrement une sacrée réfutation, si on lui en laissait la chance « Mais papa… »

« Pas de chien Stiles »

Il prit la mouche et grommela et tu allais être le méchant pendant un moment à cause de ça.

Tu n'as jamais retrouvé ses chaussures.

\- 3-

Tu n'as jamais été d'accord avec ton propre père. Et bien, c'est plus que ça. Il y a une longue liste de sacrées bonnes raisons sur le fait que Stiles n'ait jamais rencontré son grand père. Tu te dis que tu ferais mieux avec ton fils (c'est vraiment dur de faire pire) mais plus tard, tu as senti la distance se creuser entre vous.

Stiles a des secrets et il ment et peu importe le nombre de fois où tu te dis que c'est ce que font les adolescents, c'est quand même dur à avaler. Parce que… et s'il s'attire des ennuis à cause de la drogue ? Ca peut arriver à n'importe quel gamin et Stiles… Stiles ne prends pas toujours les bonnes décisions.

Des fois, tu entends de la part des tes adjoints qu'ils ont vus sa Jeep rouler à des heures indues de la nuit ou qui est garée près de la forêt. C'est de la préoccupation mais ses notes sont constamment bonnes et il est aussi enthousiaste et loquace que d'habitude.

Tu te dis que cette distance entre un adolescent et son père est normale et que dans plusieurs années tout au plus, vous passerez tous les deux à travers l'embarras de l'adolescence de Stiles. Tu te souviens que ton enfant se cherche là maintenant, qu'il comprend qui il est quand il vole de ses propres ailes et que tous les adolescents et les parents sont passés par là. Tu essayes de ne pas te comparer à Claudia (qui, tu en es sûr, aurait géré tout ça de façon bien meilleure). Claudia n'aurait pas laissé Stiles esquiver toutes les conversations gênantes que tu essayes et commences avec lui.

Tu te dis que c'est juste l'adolescence.

Tu te dis que ce n'est pas quelque chose de pire.

Une partie de toi est effrayée comme pas possible par le fait que tu te mentes à toi-même.

\- 4 -

Elle était ta lumière et un jour, elle n'était plus là.

\- 5 -

« Un vendredi soir dans la métropole animée de Beacon Hill » dis-tu en te glissant derrière ton bureau et en ouvrant ton sac de plat à emporter.

« Des Curly fries, shérif ? » demande Parrish « Vraiment ? »

Tu en fourres quelques unes dans ta bouche « Si vous dites à mon fils que j'en mange, je vais faire personnellement en sorte qu'on ne retrouve jamais votre corps »

Parrish te montre ses paumes « Je ne ferais jamais ça ! »

Tu aimes bien Parrish. Il est nouveau et il ressemble à un enfant de douze ans mais il est assidu et intelligent et d'après ce que tu as vu, il traite les gens décemment. Ca n'a pas d'importance s'il s'occupe quelqu'un de la mairie ou bien du bon vieux George Hobson qui vit en dessous d'un pont et qui noie ce qui lui reste de son foie dans de l'alcool bon marché. Parrish traite tout le monde avec respect. C'est le signe d'un bon policier.

Cela ne l'empêche pas de se pencher et d'essayer de voler l'une de tes frites.

« Hey ! » râlas-tu « C'est du vol ! »

Parrish se contente de sourire « Oh vraiment shérif ? Et a qui allaient vous le dire ? Etant donné que tout le poste a reçu le mail de Stiles avec la liste de la nourriture que vous pouvez manger ou non »

Parrish est aussi un petit sournois et malin quand il le veut. Tu le récompense avec une autre frite puis, il se dirige vers le comptoir de l'entrée pour se charger de Mme Schuler qui, comme une horloge, arrive pour se plaindre de son voisin qui a coupé des branches de son arbre. Si vous connaissez Mme Schuler et malheureusement, vous la connaissez, elle a un carnet détaillé et une chemise pleine de preuves photographiques.

Et non, elle n'a littéralement rien de mieux à faire un vendredi soir, que ça.

Il y a des tâches bien pires que de s'occuper Mme Schuler. Elle est casse pieds mais elle n'est pas… bizarre. Il y a eu beaucoup de bizarreries à Beacon Hills récemment. Des rapports sur des attaques d'animaux, d'étranges observations et généralement une grande liste de choses qui n'ont pas de sens et qui ne peuvent pas être mises sur le compte de l'alcool, de la drogue, des maladies mentales ou d'une enivrante combinaison des trois.

Quand même, pauvre Parrish.

Quand même, plus de frites pour toi.

Tu fais ta paperasse tout en finissant tes frites puis envoie un message à Stiles pour lui rappeler de faire son devoir d'économie avant lundi et que tu ne voulais pas la même rengaine que la dernière réunion parents-professeurs. Moins il y a de professeurs qui posent des questions sur l'obsession apparente de Stiles pour la circoncision masculine, mieux c'est !

Tu sais qu'il le fait seulement pour les rouler dans la farine.

Mon Dieu. Ton enfant.

Tu détestes le laisser tout seul si souvent. Il agit de façon bizarre. D'où la dernière réunion parents-professeurs. Tu te dis qu'il est ta principale priorité mais bien sûr, le travail est un obstacle. Tu es peut-être le shérif mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu fais du 9h-17h du lundi au vendredi. Un bon shérif travaille les mêmes horaires que ses adjoints quand il le peut. Il surveillera.

Vers minuit tu penses que c'est la bonne heure pour faire une patrouille en voiture en ville. Il y a l'annonce d'une fête entre ados sur la Cinquième (1) qui pourrait avoir besoin de quelques passages lents avec la voiture de service, juste pour être sûr que tout le monde soit sage. Tu es presque arrivé à la porte qui mène au parking quand Parrish t'attrapes.

« Shérif ! »

L'expression sur son visage te fait frissonner « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« L'hôpital a appelé. Monsieur, c'est Stiles »

\- 6 -

« Tu prendras soin de lui, n'est-ce pas John ? » Elle avait dit ça de nombreuses fois durant ses derniers mois et ses dernières semaines. Elle le disait même quand tu n'étais pas sûr qu'elle savait ce qu'elle disait.

« Oui. Oui, je prendrais soin de lui »

Son sourire était faible, comme si elle était déjà un fantôme.

7

Tu as l'habitude de te charger les victimes. Tu passes autant de temps à l'hôpital que la moitié des docteurs de ce même hôpital. Tu connais la plupart des noms du personnel. Tu sais à quel étage est la machine à café qui fait du café à peu près décent ici. Tu es sensé en être à un point dans ta carrière où plus rien ne te choque.

Sauf que c'est ton fils.

Il est couché sur le côté, tournant le dos à la porte. Tu peux seulement voir le haut de sa tête. Tout le reste est caché sous la couverture de l'hôpital qui est tiré jusqu'à son cou.

« Shérif » dit Melissa McCall « Shérif ? John. Tu veux entendre tout ça de la part du Dr Frederickson ou de moi ? »

Frederickson. Le nouvel interne de Sacramento. Il parait encore plus jeune que Parrish, ou peut-être que c'est toi qui te fais vieux.

« Où est Frederickson ? »

« Il y a eu un code au deuxième étage »

« Ok » Tu pince l'arête de ton nez et tu acquiesces « Ok, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire ? »

Melissa a pleuré, donc tu sais que c'est mauvais. Et tu sais ce qu'elle est sur le point de te dire. Tu sais qu'ils ont parlé d'un 261 (2). Tu n'as cependant pas trouvé un moyen pour relier ça à Stiles. A ton enfant.

Elle commence doucement, avec ses contusions, ses écorchures, son poignet cassé et ses deux côtes fêlées. Ensuite elle te parle du viol, du déchirement et du saignement, du traitement prophylactique (3) d'après exposition qu'ils lui ont donné parce qu'une saleté de brute a violé ton fils de seize ans et n'a pas mis de préservatif.

Tu ne réalise même pas que tu pleure, quand Parrish pose une main sur ton épaule et la serre légèrement.

« Ca va » tu lui dis « Je vais bien »

Bien sûr que tu vas bien. Tu es assis dans ton bureau en train de manger des curly fries alors que ton fils est trainé en enfer.

« Je peux entrer ? Je peux le voir ? »

Melissa acquiesce « Il a été sédaté, John. Il souffrait beaucoup »

« Pourquoi il est sur le côté ? » demandes-tu. Il devrait être sur le dos, n'est-ce pas ? Avec ses côtes fêlées. La façon dont il est recroquevillé te rappelle qu'il avait l'habitude de se rouler en boule, comme un hérisson quand il faisait des cauchemars.

« John » Melissa lève le bras pour toucher ton poignet, ses doigts restant doucement et brièvement contre ta peau. Elle cligne des yeux et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes « Ils l'ont entaillé. Ils ont gravé un mot dans son dos »

Tu n'entends rien par-dessus le grondement de ton sang dans ta tête.

« Quel mot ? » demandes-tu même si ça ne fait vraiment aucune différence.

* * *

 **(1) La Cinquième rue de la ville. Apparemment en Amérique, ils aiment nommer leurs rues par des numéros.**

 **(2) En Amérique, il y a des codes qui correspondent à ce qui s'est passé. Ca va plus vite je pense. Et si vous avez lu mon warning vous savez de quoi il s'agit…**

 **(3) Un traitement prophylactique est un traitement de prévention souvent mis en place après un viol. Pour le VIH et les autres maladies sexuellement transmissibles.**

 **Voilà j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop traumatisé et j'espère que vous aurez envie de lire la suite qui sera là dans deux semaines. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis même si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de fic.**

 **A dans deux semaines ms loulous**


	2. Tu lui as promis de prendre soin de lui

**Coucou mes loulous comment ça va ?**

 **Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier pour les reviews que vous avez envoyés pour donner votre avis sur ce premier chapitre. Comme certains le savent, j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de poster cette trad car elle sort de l'ordinaire, elle est beaucoup plus dure et traite d'un thème abominable. Certains m'ont dit que ce n'était pas leur genre de fic mais qu'ils liraient quand même la suite pour voir l'évolution de l'histoire et de Stiles en particulier.**

 **Merci donc à vous lecteurs, de lire ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. En tout cas on avance dans l'histoire. Toujours du PDV du shérif Stilinski. Et désolé du retard mais impossible pour moi de poster hier.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

\- 8 -

C'était un drôle de bébé. Une minuscule petite chose toute pâle avec des yeux sombres aussi gros que des soucoupes.

« Tais-toi » te dit Claudia « Ce n'es pas un alien ! »

C'était le premier né de la nouvelle maternité de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Quelques gars du journal voulaient te photographier avec le bébé pour une histoire qu'ils écrivaient sur cette maternité.

« C'est juste une couverture de journal » dis-tu à Claudia « Je parie qu'en fait, il est du National Enquirer (1) »

« Tais-toi John ! » Elle sourit au drôle de bébé dans ses bras « Tu seras désolé quand il appellera le vaisseau mère et qu'il vaporisera tes fesses ! » (2)

Le gars du journal entra pour vous retrouver tous les deux en train de glousser comme des sales gamins.

Tu pouvais encore te rappeler de tête du pauvre gars quand tu épelas le nom entier du bébé pour l'article.

\- 9 -

Il ne dort pas. Ses yeux sont à moitié fermés mais ils te suivent doucement alors que tu t'avances pour te tenir debout près de son lit. Tu peux voir son visage maintenant. Il a un œil au beurre noir et une lèvre fendue. Il enroule ses doigts autour du haut de la couverture.

Il semble… brisé.

Tu ne peux pas interroger ton propre fils. Pas officiellement. Donc tu fais ce que tous les autres parents font dans de pareilles circonstances. Tu t'assoies près de lui et tu essayes de ne pas réagir à la terreur, à la détresse et à la culpabilité qui se dégagent de son corps par vagues. Tu veux l'envelopper dans une étreinte et ne jamais le laisser partir mais il est déjà recroquevillé comme s'il essayait de disparaître. Tu veux lui dire que ça ira mais bien sûr, c'est pas le cas. Il est loin d'être bien, aussi loin qu'il ne l'ait jamais été.

Ce matin, il était bruyant, effronté et un sale gamin. Ce matin il pensait qu'il pouvait avoir le monde. Ce soir, le monde l'avait écrasé et il t'avait aussi écrasé.

« Hey Stiles » dit Parrish en lui offrant un petit sourire.

Stiles fait un mouvement brusque « H-hey adjoint Parrish »

« C'est Jordan » dit Parrish.

« Jordan » murmura Stiles.

Parrish ne te regarde pas. Tu en es heureux.

« Je vais te poser quelques questions sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir ok ? » dit-il.

Il tire une chaise près de la tienne.

Stiles acquiesce, en baissant les yeux. Il empoigne le bord de la couverture dans sa main et des larmes te piquent les yeux quand tu vois ses poings éraflés. Il s'est battu. Ton garçon s'est battu.

« Peux-tu me dire où tu allais ce soir ? »

Stiles cligne des yeux et fronce les sourcils comme s'il n'arrivait pas à accorder ses choix de plus tôt dans la nuit (de sortir pour aller chercher un milkshake d'urgence, ou une pizza, ou de passer voir Scott, ou de faire quelque chose typiquement inutile pour un adolescent) à ce qui est arrivé.

« Je suis allé… » Il secoue la tête « Moi et Scott, on allait réviser. Je suis allé chercher des sodas »

« A quelle heure était-ce ? »

« Um… 19h ? 19h30 ? »

Tu fermes brièvement les yeux. Les ambulanciers l'ont amené à plus de minuit.

« Je… je revenais à la Jeep » Il ferme soudainement sa bouche, la mâchoire tremblante.

La voix le Parrish est calme « Est-ce que tu peux me dire combien ils étaient ? »

« Q-quatre ? » Il devient soudainement pâle, se tord soudainement et vomit par-dessus le lit. C'est en grande partie liquide. Ca heurte le sol et éclabousse un peu partout, répandant l'odeur dans toute la pièce « Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! »

« C'est bon » lui dis-tu, les mains sur ses épaules, le ramenant bien sur les oreillers.

« Tes bottes ! »

« Ne t'en fait pas pour mes bottes »

« Papa » Il enroule une main tremblante autour de ton uniforme « Papa, ils étaient quatre »

« Ok » lui dis-tu parce que, qu'est-ce tu peux dire d'autre ? « Ca va aller, Stiles »

C'est pas le cas.

Ca va d'abord empirer.

Melissa entre et nettoie le vomi, murmurant à Stiles de ne pas s'en faire quand il se met à s'excuser pour les dégâts, les yeux larmoyants.

Cela prit un long moment pour le calmer pour que Parrish puisse continuer à lui poser des questions. Tu les détestes toutes et juste parce que c'est ton enfant qui est couché là. Tu détestes toujours ces questions mais elles sont diablement nécessaires.

Stiles ne peut pas décrire les hommes. Non, pas même leurs voix. Mais il ne peut pas le regarder quand il le dit à Parrish et tu te demandes s'il est en train de mentir. Puis tu te détestes pour t'être demandé ça.

Il ne peut pas décrire l'endroit où ils l'ont amené. Une sorte d'entrepôt mais il n'est pas sûr.

Il ne se souvient pas de grande chose. Quatre hommes mais seulement deux, l'ont violé.

Ses mots : _seulement deux._ Comme s'il essaye en quelque sorte d'un petit peu se consoler. Comme si cela fait une différence.

« Hey Stiles » dit Parrish « Ecoute, je dois te demander quelque chose, d'accord ? »

Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu aurais dû avoir cette conversation.

Stiles est immédiatement méfiant, il s'enfonce dans ses oreillers. Peu importe la faible lueur qui est doucement revenue dans son regard effrayé, elle s'est de nouveau éteinte

Parrish est solennel « Est-ce que tu es gay Stiles ? Ou, est-ce qu'ils ont dit quelque chose qui indiquait qu'ils le pensaient ? »

Stiles sursaute « Pou-pourquoi ça serait… qu'est-ce ça… »

« Gamin » Tu lèves le bras et attrape sa main moite et tremblante. Celle qui n'est pas recouverte d'un plâtre « On doit savoir si c'est un crime de haine »

« J'suis presque… presque sûr qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup » Stiles dégage sa main.

Bien sûr que c'est ton enfant qui signale à quel point le terme 'crime de haine' est ridicule. Même dans le pire, son esprit est tranchant.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que vous me posez cette question ? »

Parrish te regarde.

« Ils t'ont entaillé » dis-tu et putain comment ça se fait que ta voix soit toujours neutre « Ils ont gravé un mot dans ton dos »

« Un mot ? »

« Quel mot ? » demande-t-il, sa voix se brisant « Quel mot ? »

Tu ne veux pas le dire. Ils devaient le savoir et tu ne veux pas qu'il l'entende sortir de ta bouche aussi.

« Pute » dit Parrish d'une voix douce et tu es tellement reconnaissant du fait qu'il n'attende pas que tu lui dises « C'est pute »

Stiles pleure tellement qu'il vomit de nouveau.

Dr. Frederickson entre et le sédate de nouveau.

\- 10 -

Ton enfant pouvait parler sous l'eau avec la bouche pleine de bulles. Il avait dit son premier mot à huit mois et demi et à partir de ce moment là, il ne s'était plus jamais tût.

Son premier mot était 'Buh' et toi et Claudia avaient débattu pendant des jours pour savoir ce que ça avait voulu dire. Elle avait dit que c'était évidemment son mot pour elle et tu lui avais dit que c'était évidemment son mot pour toi. Mais au final vous vous êtes mis d'accord sur le fait que c'était évidemment son mot pour 'Putain ! J'ai des orteils !'

Tu lui as promis de prendre soin de lui.

-11-

« Shérif ? »

Stiles est endormi. Il le sera pendant encore quelques heures ce qui veut dire que tu as besoin d'aller au boulot.

« Shérif ? » Parrish semble effrayé « Vous voulez que je vous ramène chez vous pour que vous puissiez lui ramener quelques vêtements propres ou autre chose ? »

Les vêtements de Stiles. Les vêtements qu'il a porté ont dû être emballé par le personnel de l'hôpital. Mélissa a dit qu'ils lui ont fait un kit de viol, ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont prit tous les prélèvements. Ils ont besoin d'être expédié au laboratoire de Sacramento tout de suite. Demain, quand Stiles sera réveillé, il devra faire photographier ses blessures. C'est toujours mieux d'attendre que les hématomes sortent. C'est mieux pour les jurys.

Il devra aussi être réinterrogé. Par les détectives cette fois. Parce qu'il peut se dire qu'il ne se rappellera de rien mais tu connais ton enfant. Il est vif. Quand il se sera reposé, quand il ne sera plus choqué, il se rappellera de plus.

Tu commences à compter sur tes doigts pour savoir le nombre d'adjoints dont tu auras besoin pour ça et au diable le dépassement de budget. Tu veux au poste tous le voisinage de là où la Jeep de Stiles à été retrouvée. Tu veux les cassettes des vidéos surveillances de l'endroit où il a acheté les sodas. Tu veux les caméras des feux de circulation. Tu veux tout.

Et, peut-être que ce n'est pas un crime haineux. Peut-être que Stiles a été ciblé parce qu'il est ton fils. 'Pute' est un ragot de prison bien sûr. Peut-être que quelques cons ont mis en scène leurs sales fantasmes de revanche sur Stiles parce que tu les as mis en prison. Tu devras vérifier chaque lettre de menace que tu as reçue et tu auras besoin d'une liste des récentes libertés conditionnelles que tu as mis derrière les barreaux pour commencer.

« Shérif ! » Parrish t'attrapes par le poignet « Je suis sur le coup »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis sur le coup » répète Parrish « Si vous voulez que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge, c'est bon mais vous ne pouvez pas gérer tout seul »

« Je sais » Tu le sais, rationnellement. Bien sûr que tu le sais. Mais émotionnellement, tu veux être dehors, faire quelque chose. Traquer les monstres qui ont fait ça à ton garçon « C'est un conflit d'intérêt »

« Oh, au diable tout ça » dit Parrish et tu te dis que tu ne l'as jamais entendu jurer jusqu'à maintenant « Monsieur, vous devez être là quand Stiles se réveillera »

Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi c'est à ce moment là que tu t'effondres mais tu le fais.

Tu pleures comme tu n'as jamais pleuré depuis des années. Depuis que tu as perdu Claudia.

Et Parrish se contente de poser son bras autour de tes épaules, de t'amener dans une pièce vide de l'hôpital et attend avec toi jusqu'à ce que ca passe.

\- 12 -

Tu rentre à la maison pour préparer un sac pour Stiles.

Tu es debout dans sa chambre et tu repenses à tous les mensonges qu'il t'a dit ces dernières années et à la distance qui s'est creusée entre vous.

Un crime de haine. Peut-être.

Une attaque gratuite. Peut-être.

Une attaque contre toi par son intermédiaire. Peut-être.

Tu penses à l'adjoint Garcia et à la 'violation de domicile' dans laquelle il s'est trouvé la semaine dernière. 'Violation de domicile' avec des guillemets. L'allocution est bien connue de toutes les personnes du poste.

« Mon Dieu » avait-il dit en passant la porte « le nombre de fois où des étrangers aléatoires ont éclaté ma porte en demandant de l'argent pour des raisons inconnues n'est-ce pas ? »

Tu avais aussi pouffé parce que ouais, bien sûr que c'était une dette de drogue.

Et maintenant tu te demandes si ces secrets que Stiles te cache, ont un rapport avec ce qui lui était arrivé ce soir.

Tu démontes la chambre de Stiles, cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Le magazine sous son matelas est, selon toi, moins choquant que ce que Stiles puisse imaginer. Tu as deviné il y a bien longtemps que Stiles est bi. Il a le béguin pour cette Lydia depuis la maternelle mais tu as vu la façon dont son regard traquait un garçon à travers la rue comme s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pourquoi il regardait mais ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux. Il a seize ans. Il a le droit d'être confus à propos de sa sexualité mais il n'est pas autorisé à en avoir honte. Tu pensais lui dire quelque chose comme ça il y bien longtemps. Et maintenant, toute conversation que tu essayeras d'avoir avec lui sera entachée par ce qui s'est passé.

Un thérapeute. Il aura besoin d'un thérapeute. Tu trouveras le moyen d'en payer un.

Les hommes nus dans le magazine ne font rien pour toi mais ça n'est plus aussi dérangeant que de trouver un magazine plein de femmes nues sous le matelas, ce que, oh, d'accord tu trouves de l'autre côté. Ton fils gardait l'esprit ouvert.

Probablement une autre chose détruite cette nuit.

Mon Dieu. Comme si tu voulais penser à ton fils en train d'avoir une relation sexuelle ou de se masturber mais c'est un garçon de seize ans. Au moins 90% de son cerveau est câblé pour ne penser qu'au sexe.

Ils ont ruiné tout ça.

Il n'y a rien dans sa chambre qui soit soupçonneux. Pas de drogues. Pas même une cigarette. Son ordinateur à un mot de passe.

Il n'y a rien.

Bien sûr qu'il n'y a rien. Stiles est un bon garçon.

C'est un garçon fantastique.

Tu as promis à Claudia que tu le protégerais et regarde ce qui arrive.

Putain tu veux un verre.

Tu en veux un comme tu n'as jamais voulu en avoir depuis des mois. Des années probablement.

Mais tu n'en a pas.

Tu ne ressens pas vraiment ça comme une victoire.

* * *

 **(1) The National Enquirer est un magazine people américain.**

 **(2) J'ai eu du mal à traduire cette phrase et j'espère que vous la comprendrez. Je pense qu'il fait référence au National Enquirer et que la mère de Stiles à beaucoup d'humour ici…**

 **Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre ?**

 **Je vous promets du Sterek dans le chapitre suivant. A dans deux semaines et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.**


	3. Ton coeur se fige

**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que vous profitez bien du beau temps qui arrive !**

 **Je reviens comme promis pour le 3ème chapitre de cette trad. Et comme promis il y a du Sterek. Certain pensaient que ça serait difficile d'inclure un couple si peu de temps après un viol. Et bien voilà la subtilité de la chose que je vous laisse découvrir dans ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous et encore merci à tout monde pour l'intérêt que vous portez à cette trad. Croyez moi, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout donc merci à tous.**

* * *

13

Il y a un petit groupe dans la salle s'attente quand tu reviens à l'hôpital. Scott et sa petite amie, Allison, et Lydia, la fille dont Stiles est éperdument amoureux depuis le CE2. Tu regardes ta montre. Il est presque trois heures du matin.

« Les enfants, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Ta voix est rocailleuse.

« Stiles va bien ? » Les yeux de Scott sont écarquillés « On était supposé étudier mais il ne s'est jamais montré et il n'a pas répondu à son téléphone et j'ai envoyé un message à tout le monde et je suppose que j'en ai aussi envoyé un à maman parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'il était ici mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il n'allait pas avec lui ! »

Oh mon Dieu.

« Il a été agressé » dis-tu.

Allison halète, et pose ses mains sur sa bouche.

« Il va bien ? » demande Scott.

« Des côtes fêlées » leur dis-tu « Un poignet cassé. Quelques bleus »

Ca ressemble plus à une blessure faite au sport quand tu l'exprimes comme ça.

« Je peux le voir ? »

« Il dort »

« Je le réveillerais pas » dit Scott avec impatience « Je vais chercher quelque chose au distributeur et lui laisser. Il déteste la nourriture de l'hôpital »

« Non. Ne fais pas ça » Tu passes ta main sur tes yeux douloureux « Je ne veux pas que tu entres »

Scott semble atterré « Mais… »

« Scott ! » Mélissa traverse rapidement le couloir jusqu'à toi « Laisse le shérif tranquille »

« Maman je voulais juste voir si Stiles allait bien ! »

« Il ira bien » dis-tu.

Scott te fit un air refrogné « Vous mentez ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous mentez ? »

Mélissa lui agrippe fortement le poignet « Rentre à la maison Scott »

« Attendez une seconde » Tu croises son regard et fais un signe de tête pour qu'elle le lâche « Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a eu des nouvelles de Stiles plus tôt dans la soirée ? Après dix neuf heures environ ? »

Ils se jettent quelques regards en secouant la tête.

« Pas de messages ? Pas d'appels manqués ? » Tu les regardes dans les yeux, chacun d'entre eux. Ce sont ses amis. Stiles avait peut être des secrets et ne t'en parlait pas mais tu pourrais parier ton dernier dollar sur le fait qu'il n'en avait pas envers eux « S'il était mêlé à quelque chose, à une personne dangereuse ou une situation dangereuse. Ca serait peut-être le bon moment pour en parler »

Scott n'est pas le seul qui peut voir un mensonge.

Scott détourne les yeux. Allison croise les bras devant elle et Lydia grimace. Leur déni semble vide.

« C'est sérieux » dis-tu « Putain, je plaisante pas là »

Ils semblent choqués en t'entendant parler et soudainement, tu les déteste pour ça. Tu as besoin de leur faire comprendre. Stiles est blessé et c'est pas seulement une blessure sportive. Il est blessé plus profondément que la peau, les os ou les muscles et ils ont besoin de savoir ça. Ils ont besoin de savoir peu importe la merde dans laquelle ils sont, c'est le moment de tout mettre à plat.

« Mon fils » commences-tu mais peu importe la direction dans laquelle va cette conférence, elle se paralyse sur ces mots et tu te retournes. Ton souffle se bloque.

« Très bien » dit Mélissa derrière toi « Rentrez à la maison les enfants »

« Maman… »

« Scott, rentre à la maison » Elle semblait près à craquer elle aussi.

Tu ne peux plus écouter ça.

Tu traverse le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Stiles. Tu entres et t'assois dans la chaise près de son lit.

Il dort toujours. La faible lumière brille sur les larmes présentes sur son visage.

Il pleure dans son sommeil.

\- 14 -

Il était dingue des dinosaures. Ca allait même jusqu'à la phase où il en parlait dès son réveil jusqu'à qu'il aille au lit.

« Donc, quand est-ce que le brontosaure est devenu un plus rien du tout ? » demanda-tu à Claudia au lit une nuit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que le brontosaure n'est pas un dinosaure »

« Qui a dit ça ? »

« Notre fils l'a dit »

« John, notre fils à trois ans et demie »

« Il m'a dit que ce qu'ils pensaient être un brontosaure n'est en fait qu'un apatosaure. Il a raison, j'ai vérifié »

« Où est- ce qu'il a appris ça ? » demanda Claudia en rigolant.

« Il va être paléontologue » décida-tu.

Deux semaines plus tard, il ne jouait plus avec les dinosaures. Il portait maintenant une cape et insistait pour que tu l'appelles Batman.

Les dinosaures te manquaient un peu.

\- 15 -

Quelque part avant l'aube tu te lèves pour aller à l'étage suivant chercher un café à la meilleure machine. Tu appelles Parrish. Il n'y a rien de plus mais il est toujours tôt. Pas de témoins mais les adjoints vont interroger le voisinage dans la matinée quand les gens seront réveillés et plus disposés à répondre à leurs portes.

La caméra de vidéo surveillance du magasin montre deux hommes qui suivent Stiles à l'extérieur après qu'il ait acheté ses sodas. L'autre homme n'a rien acheté. Parrish pense que, peut-être, il surveillait Stiles quand il était dans le magasin. Il va essayer d'identifier l'homme.

« Tenez-moi informé » dis-tu.

« Je le ferais monsieur » expira-t- il « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Toujours endormi » tu lui dis et tu retournes vers l'ascenseur.

Quand tu es devant la porte de la chambre de Stiles, tu fais presque tomber ton café.

Il y a un homme dans la chambre d'hôpital de ton fils, debout près du lit.

Il se déplace et la faible lumière qui se répand à travers la porte entrouverte permet de révéler son visage.

Derek Hale.

Putain, mais qu'est-ce que Derek Hale vient foutre dans la chambre de Stiles ?

Pendant un instant, tu es furieux. Pendant un instant, tu es sûr que ce Hale est l'homme qui a fait ça à ton fils. Qu'il fait payer à Stiles le fait qu'il a été interrogé sur la mort de sa sœur. Parce que tu te dis que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle Hale serait là et qu'il n'a aucun lien avec Stiles.

Tu as une main sur ton arme et tu es prêt à faire irruption dans la pièce quand la voix de Stiles te stoppe dans ton élan.

« Derek ! » Cela sort comme un sanglot.

Tu vois le visage de Hale se décomposer et il s'assoit sur le bord du lit de Stiles.

Stiles se redresse et, merde, ça doit lui faire mal. Ses bras se jettent autour du cou de Hale. Il pleure, tremble et Hale se fige pendant un moment. Puis, il pose ses mains sur le dos de Stiles et le frotte. De haut en bas, de bas en haut alors que Stiles pleure.

Quelque chose se brise à l'intérieur de toi.

Stiles, qui tressaille quand c'est toi, a les bras autour de cet homme que tu ne savais même pas qu'il connaissait. Et cela implique une intimité que tu ne veux vraiment pas considérer à cet instant. Pas après tout ça.

« Je suis désolé » dit Hale « Je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais dû être là, je suis vraiment désolé ! »

Tu réalises qu'ils pleurent tous les deux. C'est Stiles qui brise l'étreinte, il s'éloigne et s'essuie le visage avec sa bonne main « Je suis désolé aussi. Tu étais supposé être mon premier »

Ton cœur se fige.

« Stiles, mon Dieu » Hale secoue la tête. Sa voix se brise « Ca n'a pas d'importance »

« Ca en a pour moi ! » Stiles le repousse, pleurant alors que son plâtre cogne le torse de Derek.

Hale attrape ses bras ballants « Arrête ça. Tu te fais du mal »

« Tu étais supposé être mon premier. Derek ! Toi ! Et ils le savaient, putain ils le savaient et ils ont dit que tout ce que je pourrais être maintenant c'est la pute de la meute ! »

Hale l'enlace fortement et le berce doucement « C'est pas vrai. Je t'aime. Je t'aime Stiles ok ? Et rien de ce qu'ils ont fait ne pourra changer ça »

Voilà le secret que Stiles cache. Il est dans une relation.

Etait-il effrayé que tu n'approuves pas ? Bien sûr que tu n'approuves pas. Quel âge a Hale ? 22 ? 23 ans ? Et à quoi est-ce que Hale est mêlé si Stiles a été attaqué par des gens voulant l'atteindre à lui.

Stiles étouffe le son de ses sanglots dans le creux du cou de Hale.

« Je suis désolé » dit-il au final, d'une voix glaciale « Merde mon père est probablement dans le couloir et tout ça »

Hale lui frotte les cheveux « Il est parti chercher un café. Ca va. Tout ce que tu veux dire, tu peux le dire. Je te tiens »

Stiles laisse échapper une expiration particulièrement tremblante « Tu l'entendras s'il revient ? »

Le regard de Hale se dirige vers la porte. Il rencontre le tien. Il y a quelque chose de provocateur dans ce regard. Quelque chose qui te défit de refuser la permission d'être là pour Stiles.

« Ouais je l'entendrais »

Tu pourrais faire irruption et le jeter dehors.

Tu as tous les droits.

C'est un adulte.

C'est un adulte qui est en quelque sorte impliqué dans ce qui est arrivé à Stiles.

C'est aussi la seule personne en qui Stiles à assez confiance pour le toucher depuis qu'il a été emmené à l'hôpital.

Stiles fait confiance à cet homme.

Alors peut-être que, pour l'instant, tu peux croire ça.

Tu t'éloignes de la porte pour leur donner un peu d'intimité.

\- 16 -

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre à propos de Bacon Hills.

C'était le genre de chose que tout le monde savait mais dont personne ne parlait directement.

C'était principalement des attaques d'animaux. Il y avait eu quelques attaques meurtrières cette année, environ une dizaine. Tous le monde disait que ce c'était des pumas mais depuis quand étaient-ils si agressifs ? Tu avais même ramené ce ranger de Yosemite (1) qui avait passé une semaine dans la forêt et qui avait seulement trouvé quelques de traces de pumas. Et des vieilles.

C'était quelque chose d'autre. Tous le monde avait au moins une histoire.

Quand tu avais commencé à travailler comme adjoint, tu avais été envoyé sur un déclenchement d'alarme au bout d'une allée de magasins à Filmore (2). Tu avais surpris le gars à l'intérieur de l'une des boutiques et tu l'avais pris en chasse. En tous cas jusqu'à ce qu'il n'escalade le côté d'un bâtiment avant de disparaître tel Spiderman.

 _C'était surement la glace ou un truc comme ça_ t'étais-tu dit étant donné que cela semblait plausible.

Claudia était mourante depuis des semaines. En vérité, elle l'était depuis bien plus de temps mais, depuis des semaines, tu savais que ce moment allait arriver n'importe quel jour. Une mort comme elle n'était pas jolie. Ce n'était pas assez soudain pour être choquant. Ce n'était pas assez rapide pour être miséricordieux. C'était lent et ça trainait et tu devais tout de même, régulièrement ajuster ton programme autour de ça. Tu devais toujours aller au travail. Tu devais toujours amener ton fils à l'école. Tu ne pouvais pas tout laisser tomber parce que tu ne savais pas combien de temps cela allait prendre.

Et puis il y avait eu cette fille. Une adolescente. Le visage couvert de sang. Tu lui tenais la main alors que le pompier essayait de la désincarcérer de la voiture. Tu lui parlais parce que tu savais qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir.

« Adjoint » a-t-elle chuchoté « John »

Lui avais-tu dis ton prénom ? Probablement.

« Vous devez partir maintenant. Vous devez aller à l'hôpital. Elle ne peut pas tenir »

Elle délirait. Pauvre enfant.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait.

Et même plus tard quand tu avais reçu l'appel, quand ils t'avaient dit que Claudia était décédée, quand les mots de la jeune fille eurent un sens horrible, terrifiant, est-ce que cela aurait changé quelque chose ?

Tu avais tenu la main de cette fille. Tu ne penses pas que tu aurais pût la lâcher, même si tu avais cru ce qu'elle t'avait dit. En prenant la main de cette fille en premier lieu, n'avais-tu pas fait la promesse de rester avec elle ?

Tu penses que Claudia aurait compris ça. Qu'elle t'aurait pardonné de ne pas avoir été là.

Tu penses que Stiles ne l'a jamais vraiment fait.

\- 17 -

Tu étais toujours adjoint quand la maison des Hale avait brûlée. Tu te souvenais de Derek Hale et de sa sœur Laura. Les deux adolescents étaient pâles, en état de choc, assis sur le banc du poste, regardant dans le vide.

Ils ressemblaient exactement à Stiles maintenant.

Ils quittèrent la ville après ça. Tu ne les blâmas pas. Si quelqu'un avait besoin d'un nouveau départ c'était bien ces enfants. Ils avaient tout perdus et perdus tout le monde.

Et puis, un jour, ils revinrent.

La première chose que tu avais appris, c'était à propos la moitié de corps dans les bois.

Ce fût Stiles qui avait débité que Derek était la personne, qu'il rôdait dans les bois, qu'il lançait des menaces, que c'était un tueur et Stiles et Scott avaient retrouvé l'autre moitié du corps enterré près de la vieille maison des Hale.

C'était bien suffisant pour l'arrêter mais non, il n'y avait pas eu assez de charge.

La femme décédée était Laura Hale, sa sœur et l'équipe d'expert médico-légal de Sacramento avaient dit que c'était une autre attaque d'animal. Pourquoi est-ce que Derek avait enterré ses restes chez lui… et bien, le gamin avait manifestement tout fichu en l'air. Avec son histoire, ça n'était pas vraiment surprenant.

Tu l'avais relâché, désolé et lui avait recommandé qu'il trouve un thérapeute pour pouvoir parler.

« Si votre fils retourne de nouveau sur ma propriété, je porterais plainte pour violation de domicile » avait-il dit.

« Je ferais en sorte de lui mentionner »

Et plus tard quand tu étais rentré à la maison : « Stiles ! Reste loin de Derek Hale ! »

« Derek Hale, le meurtrier ? »

Tu avais soupiré « Non, Derek Hale, dont la sœur a été tuée par un puma »

Stiles se retourna en marmonnant dans sa barbe et tu savais qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber. Ton enfant avait l'attention de la taille d'un colibri en plein vol mais quand il était fixé sur quelque chose…

Quand il était fixé, c'était une machine.

« Stiles » tu lui avais hurlé dessus « Je le pense vraiment ! Reste loin de Derek Hale ! »

Comment ont-ils bien pu passer de ceci, à cela ? A la nuit dernière ?

A, _« Je t'aime. Je t'aime, Stiles, ok ? »_

Tu auras besoin de parler à Derek Hale.

* * *

 **(1) Le parc national de Yosemite se situe dans les montagnes de Sierra Nevada dans l'est de la Californie qui habite une grande faune et flore ainsi que des lacs, des chutes et des montagnes. Il a été classé patrimoine de l'humanité par l'UNESCO en 1984.**

 **(2) Filmore est une ville de Californie**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé mes loulous. A dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre.**


	4. Tu vois une victime

**Coucou mes loulous, me revoici pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette trad. Avant dernier avant la longue pause durant les grandes vacances (si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle, allez sur mon profil).**

 **Beaucoup ne s'attendait pas au Sterek du dernier chapitre, du fait qu'ils soient déjà ensemble. Ha ha ha, c'était ça la subtilité !**

 **Je vous laisse à la lecture !**

* * *

Tu rentres à la maison pour te doucher et pour changer de vêtements, puis tu retournes directement à l'hôpital. Stiles est réveillé quand tu arrives, piochant nonchalamment dans quelque chose qui devait sûrement être des œufs brouillés.

« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher des pancakes du Diner ? (1) »

Pendant un moment, on aurait dit qu'il allait peut être sourire, qu'il allait peut-être oublier pendant une seconde en entendant la promesse de ses pancakes favoris mais la timide courbe de ses lèvres se transforme en tremblement puis disparait. Il pousse le plateau « J'ai pas faim »

« Bois ton jus au moins » Ca sera une longue matinée. Il a besoin de quelque chose.

Il joue avec la paille.

Tu t'assoies dans le fauteuil près du lit et regarde ta montre « D'accord. Parrish sera bientôt là et on fera les photographies, ok ? »

« Je veux pas… » Il s'interrompt puis ferme les yeux et acquiesce brusquement « Ok »

Tu ne veux pas non plus qu'il les fasse. Tu aurais aimé que tout ceci ne soit pas nécessaire. Tu aurais aimé qu'il resté là la nuit dernière.

Au moment où Stiles finit son jus, Parrish entre.

« Hey » dit-il en souriant « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Ok » murmura Stiles.

« Très bien. Je suppose que ton père t'a parlé des photographies. Le photographe est à l'extérieur. On peut le faire ici ou on peut le faire dans une des salles c'est comme tu veux »

« Ici je suppose »

« Très bien. Il le fera aussi vite et aussi confortablement que possible pour toi. Je serais à l'extérieur. Ton père peut rester là si tu veux ou quelqu'un d'autre. Mme McCall peut-être ? »

« Je veux mon père » dit-il de façon monotone.

C'est atroce.

Parrish fait entrer le photographe, un gars que tu croises seulement sur des scènes de crime et une partie de toi évalue ses performances ici, en tant que shérif. Il est bon. Professionnel, sans être froid. Il n'arrête pas de parler à Stiles en lui donnant des instructions claires (regardez par là, levez les bras, tournez vous un peu plus sur la gauche) d'un ton patient et poli. L'autre partie de toi veut lui hurler dessus et lui dire de laisser ton fils tranquille, qu'il est passé à travers trop de choses.

Stiles sursaute à chaque fois que l'appareil fait un flash.

Il commence à pleurer de nouveau quand le photographe fait entrer Mélissa pour qu'elle enlève le pansement sur son dos pour qu'il puisse photographier le mot qu'ils ont gravé sur lui.

Quand c'est enfin terminé, tu l'aides à s'installer de nouveau dans le lit.

Il est allongé ici, recroquevillé sur le côté et fixe le mur.

« Stiles »

Son regard se dirige vers toi puis se détourne de nouveau.

« Stiles » Tu poses ta main sur son épaule. Il frissonne mais ne s'éloigne pas « Je dois retourner au travail pour quelques heures »

Il secoue la tête pour acquiescer. Il a entendu ça toute sa vie n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux lui dire qu'aujourd'hui c'est différent, qu'aujourd'hui c'est pour lui mais peut-être que ce n'est pas différent. Tu le laisses toujours seul.

« Je reviendrais aussi vite que possible. Parrish va mettre quelqu'un devant la porte. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux leur dire et ils m'appelleront » Tu serres doucement son épaule « Tu veux que j'appelle Scott pour qu'il vienne te voir ? »

Il tourna brusquement la tête « Non ! »

« Très bien. Je leur dirais pas de visiteurs »

Stiles ouvre la bouche comme s'il allait dire quelque chose puis il la referme de nouveau. Tu lui laisses un petit moment pour demander mais il ne le fait pas.

« S'il y a quelqu'un d'autre » dis-tu d'une voix tremblante « Quelqu'un qui voudrait te rendre visite… »

Quelque chose comme de le peur s'infiltre dans ses yeux et il secoue la tête « Non. Personne »

Tu ne pousses pas. Qu'est-ce que tu es supposé dire ? S'il ne veut pas te parler de Derek Hale, tu ne vas pas le forcer.

« Ok. Je reviens bientôt. Essayes de dormir un peu »

Il semble si petit, recroquevillé dans ce lit.

Parrish attend dehors.

« Derek Hale » lui dis-tu « J'ai besoin que vous l'ameniez »

« Un suspect ? » demande-t-il.

Tu secoues la tête « Non. Je crois… » Tu soupires « Je crois que c'est le petit ami de Stiles et que peut-être Stiles a été ciblé à cause de ça. Il y a quelque chose ici qu'on ne me dit pas »

« Je ressens aussi souvent ce sentiment par rapport à cette ville » murmure Parrish

Vrai.

« Dans quoi il est fourré ? » sourcille Parrish. Puis il fait une grimace quand il réalise ce que ça peut sous entendre « Hale, je veux dire, pas Stiles »

« C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi »

\- 19 -

Parrish a fait passer le mot mais personne ne sait où Hale vit. Personne ne l'a vu, ni lui ni sa légendaire Camaro en ville.

-20-

Deux jours après ça, Stiles rentre à la maison. Il y a un bouquet de ballons colorés qui l'attend au pas de la porte, chacun d'eux ayant 'RETABLIT TOI VITE' inscrit dessus. Stiles traine des pieds à côté d'eux sans même les regarder.

Tu sens un éclat de colère car les gens ne savent pas comment gérer ça. Tu ne sais pas. Mais 'rétablit toi vite' ne couvre pas ça. Tu jettes un œil à la carte parce qu'il ne peut pas : c'est de la part d'Allison et de Lydia. Tu te demandes si elles savent déjà. Tu ne sais pas à qui Stiles l'a dit mais il a son téléphone depuis hier et tu l'as vu envoyer quelques messages. Tu imagines que ce n'est pas facile d'épeler le mot mais peut-être que c'est plus facile que de le dire à haute voix.

Ou peut-être qu'il ne l'a encore dit à personne.

Personne à part Derek Hale.

Tu le suis à l'étage, dans sa chambre.

Il se recroqueville dans son lit.

Il n'est plus le même enfant qui a dormi ici la dernière fois. Vous le savez tous les deux.

« Une pizza pour diner ? » tu lui demandes.

« Je suppose »

« Je, ah, je dois sortir et aller la chercher »

Il tourne sa tête et te regardes « C'est bon papa. Ca ira »

Tu ne veux pas le laisser seul. Pas une nouvelle fois.

Tu vérifies qu'il a bien son téléphone à portée de main puis tu te diriges vers sa fenêtre pour la fermer.

« Laisse s'il te plait » Il rencontre directement ton regard pour la première fois depuis des heures « Laisse la ouverte »

« Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose » lui dis-tu « Même si c'est juste pour des bâtonnets de mozzarella »

Il détourne son regard de la fenêtre et te fait un faible sourire « Ca ira papa »

Tu ne sais si c'est un oui ou un non pour les bâtonnets de mozzarella. Tu en prends, juste au cas où.

\- 21 -

Les photographies sont posées sur ton bureau le lendemain, parce que tu es le chef et que tout passe par ton bureau à un moment ou à un autre. Tu ne devrais pas ouvrir le dossier mais tu le fais.

Tu vois la peau pâle de ton fils marquée d'ecchymoses et d'éraflures. Tu vois la brûlure de la corde autour de son poignet gauche, le plâtre autour du droit, et les genoux écorchés et à vif. Tu vois son visage, pâle et choqué, le regard détourné. Tu vois son œil au beurre noir et sa lèvre éclatée et gonflée. Tu vois exactement ce qu'un jury verra si ça se finit éventuellement à la cour.

Tu vois une victime.

Tu vois le mot qu'ils ont entaillé dans son dos avec un canif, les lettres aussi tranchantes et irrégulières que la foudre : PUTE.

Ils ont gravé ça dans le dos de ton fils.

Tu te demandes si tu aurais été aussi outragé si ça avait été l'enfant de quelqu'un d'autre, tellement consumé par la haine que si les hommes qui avaient fait ça étaient ici maintenant, tu aurais posé le canon de ton Glock contre leur crâne et que un à un, tu aurais pressé la gâchette.

Putain d'animaux. Saleté d'animaux.

Tu l'espères.

Tu feuillette rapidement le reste du rapport.

Il y a une trace d'ADN. Pas de correspondance en revanche. Ces gars ne sont pas dans les fichiers. Comment est-ce que c'est possible ?

« Shérif » Parrish passe sa tête par la porte. Il y avait des cernes noirs autour de ses yeux. Il dormait probablement autant que toi « Quinn vient juste de prendre une plainte à propos d'une Camaro noire garée illégalement sur Bowman Street. C'est celle de Hale »

Dix minutes plus tard tu te gares derrière elle.

Parrish observe les plaques pour être sûr tandis que tu scrutes la rue.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose à Bowman Street. De vieux entrepôts pour la plupart. Dans le temps où Beacon Hills avait une industrie du bois. C'était là que tout était centré.

Maintenant, en revanche, la plupart de ces endroits sont à l'abandon. Ceux proches de Main Street sont en train d'être lentement transformés en appartements mais l'embourgeoisement arrive doucement dans une ville comme Beacon Hills. Ce n'est pas comme si les hipsters escaladaient pour s'installer.

Des hipsters. Est-ce que ce sont des hipsters qui emménagent dans le voisinage embourgeoisé ? Stiles l'aurait sût. Puis il t'aurait rit au nez pour ne pas avoir été dans le coup.

Tu échanges un regard avec Parrish et choisit l'entrepôt le plus proche.

Il est vide. Il y a probablement eu du verre sur les vitres avant mais chaque carreau a été brisé. Le sol en ciment est fissuré et sale.

Il n'y a rien ici.

C'est à ce moment là que tu entends le hurlement. C'est fort et proche, ta peau se met à picoter et les poils de ta nuque se redressent.

« Putain, mais c'est quoi ça ? » demande Parrish les yeux écarquillés.

Si tu ne connaissais pas ça, tu dirais que c'est un loup.

Toi et Parrish dégainez vos armes et sortez de l'entrepôt, vous dirigeant vers la source du bruit. L'entrepôt suivant est plus petit. Le verrou sur la porte a été défoncé. Le bâtiment en lui-même n'est pas sûr. Il y a assez de graffitis sur les murs pour suggérer que quelqu'un a squatté ici récemment. L'intérieur est dégoûtant. Ca pue. Et pour quelque raison que ce soit, il y a un large cercle de saleté noire sur le sol.

Parrish se penche et en prélève ne peu entre ces doigts. Il renifle et semble surpris « Ca sent la cendre »

« La cendre ? »

Parrish entre dedans, dans le cercle « Oh merde »

Il y a des trainées sur le sol. La lumière n'est pas terrible donc tu sors ta lampe de ton ceinturon et l'allume.

Des trainées de sang.

Tu les fixes d'un air ébahi pendant un moment.

Tu ne veux pas imaginer Stiles ici, pendant des heures, avec ces quatre hommes mais bien sûr, c'est là que ton esprit t'emmène immédiatement. C'est ici qu'ils l'ont emmené et battus et violé et quand ils ont terminé, ils l'ont jeté directement dans les rues comme une ordure.

Tu as besoin de sortir d'ici. Tu écarte Parrish d'un coup d'épaule, sort, dans la lumière du soleil. Ca prend un moment pour reprendre ton souffle.

« Shérif » dit Parrish et il pointe la rue du doigt.

La voiture de Derek Hale s'éloigne.

\- 22-

« Papa ? »

Une paire de doigts boudinés étaient, ouais, ils essayaient d'ouvrir tes paupières. Tu éloignas ta tête avant qu'il ne te rendre aveugle et attrapa doucement son poignet « Attention gamin »

« Tu es réveillé » rayonna Stiles.

« Oui » Tu clignas d'un regard trouble en direction du réveil. Tu avais terminé de bosser à 8 heures du matin. Saleté d'équipe de nuit « Je suis réveillé Stiles. Où est ta mère ? »

« Elle parle avec Mme Daniels au téléphone »

« Uh huh » tu t'étiras « Et où est-ce qu'elle croit que tu es ? »

« En train de manger mon déjeuner » Il fourra son autre main dans son visage. Elle était pleine de beurre de cacahuètes « T'en veux ? »

Tu ouvris la bouche pour refuser, ce qui était apparemment une erreur tactique puisque il enfonça le sandwich dedans.

« On peut jouer maintenant ? »

Tu avais besoin d'au moins quelques heures de sommeil en plus et au moment où tu finis de t'étouffer avec ce sandwich, c'était ce que tu allais lui dire. Sauf que ce fût à ce moment là que tu vis cette expression sur ton visage : ces yeux sombres étaient écarquillés et désespérément pleins d'espoir et tu ne pouvais pas vraiment te rappeler de la dernière fois où tu avais passé quelques heures à jouer avec ton fils de cinq ans.

« Lego ? » clarifia-tu et tout son visage s'illumina.

« Ouais ! Ouais, Papa ! On va jouer au lego ! »

Son exclamation triomphante fit accourir Claudia.

« Maman ! Papa et moi on va jouer au Lego ! » Il fonça dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre et sa boite à jouets.

« Oh John, je suis vraiment désolée ! »

Tu te redressas laborieusement et frotta les miettes de sandwich de ton tee shirt « C'est bon. Je prendrais quelques heures plus tard » Tu lui souris « Tu veux jouer aux Lego avec nous ? »

Claudia prétendit considérer la question pendant un moment « Je peux être Batman ? »

« Ca pourrait être une cause de rupture » avertis-tu puis tu haussa la voix « Stiles, ta mère veux être Batman. C'est bon ? »

Il eut un silence au bout du couloir et toi et Claudia essayèrent de ne pas rire.

C'était une affaire sérieuse.

« Ok » répondit finalement Stiles « Mais juste cette fois ! »

« Je suis Batman » te dit Claudia en tendant le bras pour te relever puis elle baissa d'un ton et grogna « Je suis Batman »

« C'est de là qu'il tient ça » lui dis-tu en la laissant t'amener près de la chambre de Stiles « Toute la folie »

« Toute la génialitude » contra-t-elle.

« Ouais » Tu enfonças ton doigt dans ses côtes jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie « Ca aussi »

* * *

 **(1) Un Diner est une sorte de petit restaurant qui sert beaucoup de petit déjeuners, on en trouve beaucoup en Amérique.**

 **Je tiens encore une fois à remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent et qui commentent cette trad. Un grand merci à vous tous.**

 **Et non pas d'extrait de la prochaine trad, j'ai décidé de vous faire attendre jusqu'au dernier chapitre (je suis diabolique !).**

 **En tous cas à dans deux semaines pour le dernier chapitre mes loulous.**


	5. Tu le sais

**Coucou mes loulous, me revoilà pour le dernier chapitre de cette trad. A là là, ça fait toujours bizarre de terminer une trad. Surtout que je ne reviendrais pas avant septembre (pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas, allez zieuter mon profil).**

 **Vous allez vraiment me manquer chers lecteurs.**

 **Je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier pour votre soutien, pour lire et commenter cette trad et toutes les autres. Merci beaucoup à vous.**

 **Je vous laisse à ce dernier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

« Il les traque aussi » dit soudainement Parrish.

« Peut-être » Tes yeux ne quittent pas la route, ils ne quittent pas la voiture de Hale.

« Comment il a trouvé la scène de crime en plus ? » sourcilla Parrish « On a bouclé le voisinage pendant deux jours. Sauf si Stiles s'est souvenu de quelque chose… »

« Peut-être. A ce stade, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir où il va »

« Et qui sera là quand il arrivera » acquiesça Parrish.

C'est la raison pour laquelle vous le suivez à trois voitures de distance au lieu de l'intercepter. Si Hale trouve la scène de crime, peut-être qu'il pourra trouver les attaquants de Stiles aussi.

C'est probablement dingue. Quelques combinaisons de stress, de traumatisme et de manque de sommeil. Il n'y a absolument aucune raison de croire que Derek Hale aura plus de succès à trouver les hommes que tout le département de police de Beacon Hills. Mais au point où on en est, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?

A part ta tête ?

Hale entre dans le parking d'un motel pas cher au bout de la ville, en faisant crisser les pneus.

Parrish arrive au bout de la route. Il n'entre pas dans le motel. Il approche la voiture contre un écran de laurier. Tu peux voir le parking d'ici. Tu vois la porte du passager de la Camaro s'ouvrir.

Hale n'est pas seul.

Scott sort de la voiture.

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Parrish se penche par-dessus le volant en plissant les yeux « Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? »

Hale et Scott sont debout dans le parking, en face de la petite rangée de ces chambres d'hôtel laides qui s'ouvrent directement sur l'asphalte. Si tu ne le savais, tu dirais qu'ils lèvent leur tête pour renifler. Scott a ce même air de concentration intense que Bodie, le limier (1) que le département appelle des fois pour les recherches.

« J'en ais pas la moindre idée » marmonnas-tu.

Hale et Scott se fixent pendant un moment, puis, les épaules redressées, s'approchent de l'une des chambres.

Hale défonce la porte et l'enfer se déchaîne.

-24-

« Arrête ça » rit Claudia.

« Ca tape dur » lui dis-tu en posant une main contre son ventre.

« Oh John, j'aime quand tu me parle de façon cochonne ! »

Tu éclatas de rire « Je voulais dire, toi, pas moi. J'espérais que tu sois sentimentale »

« Et bien il n'y a pas de place pour le sentimental » Vrai. Même son nombril était sorti. Elle prit ta main et la bougea. Tu peux sentir une bosse dure sous sa peau. « Tu sens ? C'est soit des fesses soit un coude »

« C'est dingue de se dire qu'il sera bientôt là »

« Ouais » Claudia tapota le bébé sur les fesses. Ou peut-être le coude « Sort de là bébé, ton papa et moi voulons te rencontrer »

Oui.

Le bébé illuminait déjà ton monde entier. Tu avais hâtes de le tenir.

\- 25 -

Le hurlement se termine presque au moment où il commence.

Il y a deux coups de feu.

La Camaro, dérape hors du parking alors que tu cours vers la chambre du motel.

Il y a quatre hommes morts dans la chambre du motel et assez d'armes pour armer une petite milice.

Quatre hommes morts qui semblent avoir eu la gorge arrachée.

Ca semble approprié.

Tu ne comprends pas mais ça te va.

Ca te va.

Tu n'en discutes jamais avec Parrish mais tu remarques, quand il te remet son rapport, qu'il ne fait aucune mention de Derek Hale ou de Scott McCall.

Tu aimes bien Parrish.

\- 26 -

Le normal revient doucement de façon insidieuse, par des degrés douloureux

Stiles retourne en cours à la fin de la semaine. Puis il refuse de sortir de sont lit les deux jours suivants.

Scott passe tous les matins avant les cours. Il passe tous les après midi aussi et joue à des jeux vidéos avec Stiles. Il amène Allison quelques fois et Lydia se montre une ou deux fois, aussi guindée et parfaitement élégante comme toujours. Tu ne l'a pas aimé au premier abord (une petite lycéenne princesse et gâtée) mais ça ne t'as prit que quelques conversations avec elle pour que tu changes d'avis. Sous le maquillage et les cheveux parfaits et son air ingénu aux grands yeux, elle est branchée. Lydia est intelligente. Elle est formidable aussi. Pas étonnant que Stiles ait été amoureux d'elle.

Stiles commence une thérapie. C'est terrible. Il déteste. Il ne veut pas y retourner.

Mais il y retourne et cela commence doucement à faire la différence.

Tu l'emmènes à une consultation avec un chirurgien plastique et grimace légèrement au prix. Stiles le remarque et tu te sens comme un connard quand tu vois à quel point il semble coupable.

Quelques jours plus tard, il laisse tomber un magazine sur la table en face de toi. Un magazine de tatouage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandes-tu mais tu le sais déjà.

« Moins cher que la chirurgie » dit-il, en contractant sa mâchoire.

« Tu as seize ans »

« Tu peux signer le consentement pour moi »

Tu jettes un œil au le magazine « A quoi tu pensais ? »

Les muscles de ses yeux se relaxent et sa bouche se tord « Il y a un motif appelé triskèle… »

Il sort son téléphone et cherche sur Google pour te le montrer.

Ca prend environ un mois à Stiles pour que tu l'entendes rire de quelque chose.

Tu préparais le diner quand ça arriva (des spaghettis) et tu essayais de décrire exactement, la merde qui s'était passé quand Garcia avait laissé un écureuil mort dans le tiroir du bureau de Carter, sauf qu'au final, il n'était pas aussi mort qu'il le pensait.

Le son de son rire vous surprend légèrement à tous les deux et avant que tu le sache, des larmes te piquent la gorge.

« Oh mon Dieu, papa » te dis Stiles les yeux écarquillés « Qu'est-ce que tu… ne pleure pas ! »

« Je pleure pas » lui dis-tu « C'est les oignons »

Les oignons ne sont toujours pas découpés. Et dans le garde manger.

« Ouais » dit-il avec un petit sourire désabusé qui t'a manqué plus que les mots ne peuvent le décrire « Les oignons »

Plus tard, quand vous mangez, tu décides que vous êtes tous les deux prêts pour ça.

« Tu sais » lui dis-tu « Si tu veux inviter Derek pour diner, c'est bon »

« D-Derek ? »

« Derek » lui dis-tu « Derek Hale, ton petit ami »

Il vire au rouge puis trouve quelque chose d'absolument intéressant à propos de sa sauce pour spaghettis, qu'il doit immédiatement regarder. Et fixer. Il plisse du nez. « Oh Um, ok » Il lève rapidement les yeux vers toi, puis ils reviennent à sa sauce « La semaine prochaine ? Vendredi ? »

« Vendredi, ça serait bien »

Ses sourires sont tellement rares ces jours-ci que tu savoures chacun d'entre eux.

\- 27-

Mercredi, toi et Parrish conduisez vers les restes de la maison des Hale.

« Il vit ici ? » demande Parrish puis il hausse les épaules comme s'il se souvenait que ce n'était pas la chose la plus folle qu'il connaissait de Derek Hale

En fait 'savoir' est peut-être une exagération. Toi et Parrish n'en avaient pas encore discuté.

« Quelle ville bizarre » a-t-il dit tout en observant les gars du médecin légiste emballer les corps de la chambre du motel cette nuit là.

« Ouais » as-tu-dis et tu te demandes si sa démission se retrouvera sur ton bureau le lendemain matin.

Il ne l'a pas encore fait.

La seule chose que tu sais, c'est que Derek Hale a, d'une manière ou d'une autre, traqué les hommes qui ont fait du mal à Stiles et qu'il les a tué. Et il a probablement sauvé ton boulot (et ta liberté) en le faisant parce que tu n'aurais pas hésité à faire la même chose si tu les avais trouvé le premier.

Ces monstres ont mérité chaque putain de chose qu'ils ont eut.

Derek Hale attend sur les restes noircis du porche alors que toi et Parrish sortez de la voiture.

« Tu vis ici Derek ? » demandes-tu.

« De temps à autre » dit-il « Monsieur »

« Trouve un meilleur endroit » lui dis-tu « Et un travail »

Ses sourcils se rapprochèrent.

« Voilà. C'est la conversation. En dehors du fait où je te dis que si tu lui fais du mal, je te ferais regretter d'être venu au monde »

Il se redresse « Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal »

Tu le sais « Et aussi, garde la dans ton pantalon jusqu'à ses dix huit ans »

« Oui Monsieur »

En fait, tu le crois, bien que, une fois que Stiles sera redevenu lui-même, tu es presque sûr qu'il aura une bataille sur les mains. Les adolescents étant ce qu'ils sont et Stiles est particulièrement motivé par ses buts.

Et ce chien qu'il a voulu à ses treize ans ?

Il a gardé ça en tête pendant des mois. Au final tu as dû négocier avec lui pour qu'il ait une Playstation. Et tu as ensuite soupçonné que c'était son but durant tout ce temps. Cet enfant est un escroc.

« Il va t'inviter pour diner vendredi » Tu pose tes mains sur ton ceinturon « Tu vas dire oui »

« Oui Monsieur »

« Bien » Tu te tournes pour t'en aller.

« Shérif ? » Il ressemble à ce jeune garçon effrayé de la nuit de l'incendie, tu t'en rappelles « Au motel, vous savez… » Son regard oscille entre toi et Parrish une fois, puis une deuxième fois « Je sais que vous avez vu… »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu » lui dis-tu « parce que tu n'étais pas là »

Il fronce de nouveau les sourcils « Vous ne voulez pas savoir ? »

Tu échanges un regard avec Parrish « Derek, voici tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Mon enfant est difficile à gérer. Il est agité et maladroit et bruyant et tellement intelligent qu'il peut surpasser la plupart des gens, même moi. Surtout moi. Mais je sais aussi que Stiles est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé et peut-être que c'est quelque chose que nous avons en commun »

Derek déglutit et acquiesce.

« Je sais qu'il me cache des choses et je sais qu'il me les diras quand il sera prêt. Je sais que ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre de motel est arrivé à des personnes qui le méritait » Ta voix se noue légèrement à ça « Et Derek ? Je sais que des fois, prendre soin de Stiles est le boulot de plus d'une personne »

Il acquiesce une nouvelle fois, en contractant ses poings le long de son corps.

« Tu es dans l'équipe maintenant » lui dis-tu « Ne fout pas tout en l'air »

« Je ne foutrait pas tout en l'air »

En fait, tu crois aussi cela.

\- 28 -

« Tu prendras soin de lui n'est-ce pas John ? »

« Oui. Oui, je prendrais soin de lui »

« Promets-le-moi »

C'était la dernière promesse que tu lui avais faite.

C'était la seule chose qui lui importait, à la fin.

Pour toi, c'est toujours la seule chose qui importe.

* * *

( **1) Un limier est un chien renifleur qui aide parfois les forces de l'ordre quand cela est nécessaire.**

 **Fin. Ca fait toujours bizarre. Vraiment. J'espère que cette fin vous aura plut en tout cas, j'ai adoré traduire cette fic tant elle était pleine de sentiments. Je vous laisse un petit extrait de la prochaine trad qui sera postée.**

 **Celle-ci comporte 28 chapitres (oula oui, vous avez bien lu) et c'est un AU mais pas complètement. Vous comprendrez quand vous lirez le premier chapitre. Chapitre qui paraitra le 4 septembre. Et oui si loin. Pourtant vous savez pourquoi je fais ça (profil, si vous ne savez pas les loulous).**

' _Le gamin observait encore…_

' _« Veuillez m'excuser si nous n'avons pas été présenté, je ne suis pas exactement doué avec les visages »…_

' _Derek poussa la porte, envoyant valdinguer le gamin sur le plat de ses fesses…_

' _Le gamin était soudainement partout…_

' _« Il y a des gens qui vivent là dedans ? »…'_

 **Oui je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup mais j'en suis qu'à 3 chapitres de traduit et ils sont longs !**

 **Encore merci à vous tous chers lecteurs pour suivre mes trads, ça me touche vraiment. Je vous dis à dans 3 mois (que ça va être long) et si vous voulez discuter n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou un MP.**

 **Et sachez que vous, chers lecteurs, êtes toujours ma plus grande motivation pour traduire.**


End file.
